


Un legame saldo

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: All together in Paris!!!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Alzò il viso in alto, quado sentì un filo di vento passare: l’albero che faceva ombra al loro tavolino scosse con dolcezza i rami della propria chioma folta, facendo cadere qualche petalo colorato sopra i loro capelli e le loro spalle – uno di quello finì anche nella tazza di Madara, intento a godersi il momento almeno quanto lui.-Parigi è ancora più bella dal vivo di quanto non raccontino i vari giornali o i vari siti internet.Il loro ospite aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra e si gustò un sorso del proprio tè prima di rispondere a quell’affermazione, seduto composto. Dietro di lui, l’acqua di un piccolo canale scorreva tranquilla, accompagnando le sue parole con una melodia soave e pacifica.-Penso sia una di quelle città che devi vedere almeno una volta nella vita, per sentirti completo.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Mikejima Madara, Itsuki Shuu/Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo, Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo, Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	Un legame saldo

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una ripresa più o meno velata di una frase detta da Madara nell’evento dei DoubleFace oiuytfrdfghujiko e niente, siccome volevo fare della LeoShu ma c’era quel prompt (e l’ultimo evento uscito con i Valk mi ha fatto sentire MOLTE vibes MamaShu) è nato tutto questo!  
> Buona lettura (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alzò il viso in alto, quado sentì un filo di vento passare: l’albero che faceva ombra al loro tavolino scosse con dolcezza i rami della propria chioma folta, facendo cadere qualche petalo colorato sopra i loro capelli e le loro spalle – uno di quello finì anche nella tazza di Madara, intento a godersi il momento almeno quanto lui.  
-Parigi è ancora più bella dal vivo di quanto non raccontino i vari giornali o i vari siti internet.  
Il loro ospite aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra e si gustò un sorso del proprio tè prima di rispondere a quell’affermazione, seduto composto. Dietro di lui, l’acqua di un piccolo canale scorreva tranquilla, accompagnando le sue parole con una melodia soave e pacifica.  
-Penso sia una di quelle città che devi vedere almeno una volta nella vita, per sentirti completo.  
Leo ridacchiò. Dondolò appena in avanti – una delle gambe della sua sedia era incastrata tra le pietre lisce di una pavimentazione scura, sollevata di poco da un sassolino ribelle che toglieva un perfetto equilibrio alla postura dell’uomo con i capelli lunghi.  
Rubò l’ultimo biscotto del piattino e rivolse a Madara un’occhiata complice.  
-Shu è sempre molto romantico, nonostante si atteggi a tutt’altro.  
-Non è questione di romanticismo. La bellezza ispira l’arte, così come l’arte in sé dev’essere bella.  
-I-  
Il giovane più alto, occhi verdi pieni di sconforto e un sincero timore, li interruppe prima che cominciassero a discutere di nuovo. Alzò le mani in segno di resa e cercò di rendere la propria espressione il più disperata possibile.  
-Vi prego, non ricominciate. Ieri a colazione siete andati avanti per due ore e mezzo e io ho bevuto tre cappuccini.  
L’incredulità si fece strada nelle espressioni degli altri due – Shu tenne persino la propria tazza sospesa in aria, senza finire il proprio gesto.  
-In effetti ti ho visto più agitato del solito nelle gallerie del Louvre.  
-Pensavo stessi esprimendo la tua giustamente immensa felicità per tutta quella meravigliosa arte…  
Madara sospirò, questa volta un poco colpevole.  
Il chiacchiericcio allegro della gente accanto a loro, e quell’artista di strada che ballava su una cassetta di legno sullo sfondo, lo fecero sentire un poco meno a disagio.  
-Beh, di sicuro era tutto molto bello, ma io ero nervoso per altri motivi.  
Shu fece un movimento con la testa, riprendendosi dalla sorpresa; il sapore dolce di quel tè alle rose riuscì a ridestarlo e a sciogliergli l’espressione altrimenti tirata. Leo lo stava guardando, come sempre innamorato, e quella visione gli fece dire le cose più gentili che riuscì a pensare.  
-Farò lo sforzo di non dire nulla ogni volta che Shu dice qualcosa di questionabile.  
Ovviamente, il giovane uomo con i capelli rosa impiegò mezza frazione di secondo per disilludere ogni aspettativa, e quindi cominciare l’ennesima discussione.  
-Io non dico nulla di-  
  
Sembrava davvero di essere sulla cima del mondo.  
Neppure il fortissimo vento poteva ridimensionare quello spettacolo meraviglioso, e Leo e Madara finalmente capirono come mai Shu avesse insistito tanto perché raggiungessero la punta più alta della Torre proprio di sera, quando la luce potente del Sole lasciava spazio ai colori e alla vivacità della Parigi notturna, appena appena.  
Ancora con la volta celeste colorata d’arancione e rosso, lampioni e locali cominciavano ad accendersi come piccole lucciole, gli uni dopo gli altri – e la superficie del fiume Senna sembrava brillare.  
Leo saltellò appoggiandosi alle transenne con le mani, per issarsi. Eccitato, faceva poco caso ai capelli che gli volavano ovunque in mille ciuffi lunghi, un uragano di eccitazione e allegria. Rimaneva attaccato al fianco di Shu e ogni tanto indicava qualcosa nel mare di piccole case e grandi palazzi, enormi costruzioni ed eleganti edifici, per sapere di che si trattasse. E Shu, a ogni sua domanda, rispondeva con dovizia di particolari, rivelando la propria gioia a quel modo.  
Ma Madara non era intenzionato a essere escluso dal duo, e li abbracciò all’improvviso da dietro, entrambi. Con un sorriso, prese il proprio cellulare e lo portò in alto, puntandolo in modo da riflettere le loro tre facce sullo schermo.  
-Ora dite qualcosa di stupido!  
Leo fece immediatamente una faccia da clown, mentre Shu tentò di iniziare un discorso sul fatto che non voleva assolutamente essere ritratto in una posa stupida: troppo tardi, perché quello che Madara riprese con uno scatto fu una strana smorfia sbilenca, per cui l’uomo rise assieme a Leo per diversi minuti.  
Si aggiunse anche Shu, dopo.  
  
  
Leo rovistò ancora una volta nel cassetto, ma oltre le canottiere eleganti di Shu e diverso suo intimo, non riuscì a trovare altro. Si spettinò i capelli in un gesto che esprimeva confusione.  
-Mama, hai visto per caso dove sia finita la mia camicia?  
-L’hai lasciata sulla poltrona, Leo-san…  
L’uomo più alto indicò l’ingresso di un’altra stanza, con espressione ancora sconsolata.  
Leo allora raggiunse in fretta il piccolo salotto che si affacciava sulla via principale, con la finestra lasciata aperta perché entrassero i rumori allegri della strada. Vide il tavolino e vide anche la poltrona sotto la lampada alta, sul cui schienale era finita la sua camicia bianca – ricordava a malapena la notte di passione, durante la quale era stato lo stesso Madara a lanciarla via, nel buio.  
Sorrise soddisfatto, afferrandola.  
-Ah, eccola qui.  
Col proprio bottino tra le mani, trotterellò verso la camera da letto che versava ancora in uno stato di totale confusione. Phon, trousse, pantaloni e cinture, tre paia di ciabatte e una borraccia: tutto quanto sul letto matrimoniale.  
Madara prese con delicatezza un paio di mutande lavate da poco, ancora profumate, e le infilò a forza in un angolo piccino della propria valigia, cercando così di riempire tutti i buchi possibili.  
Apparve Shu sul ciglio della porta, a braccia conserte. La sua espressione era tesa – li guardava ma non li vedeva davvero, cercando di ignorare la furia e la fretta che muovevano le loro mani.  
-Continuo a ripetervi che potete tranquillamente fare i bagagli domani mattina. Non c’è fretta, il volo è in tardo pomeriggio e abbiamo tutto il tempo per raggiungere l’aeroporto.  
Madara rimase seduto sul tappeto, rivolgendogli le spalle; intento com’era a giocare a tetris con i suoi due bagagli, non gli prestò la dovuta attenzione, perché altrimenti gli sarebbe bastato ben poco per capire che la sua preoccupazione era mescolata a qualcosa di ben diverso.  
-Preferisco che sia tutto pronto il prima possibile, Shu-san. Così magari ho tempo di pensare se ho dimenticato qualcosa-  
Ci pensò quindi Leo a capirlo immediatamente e ad agire di conseguenza.  
Come uno scoiattolo isterico, o un uccellino troppo vivace, balzò addosso a Shu e lo stritolò in un abbraccio, facendolo quasi cadere a terra per colpa del peso in più improvviso.  
-Non essere triste, Shu! Torneremo!  
-Non sono triste.  
-Sì che lo sei!  
Si ritrovarono avvolti nell’abbraccio di Madara senza averlo visto alzarsi dal pavimento, e nonostante la sorpresa iniziale e il piccolo sobbalzo di Shu, totalmente preso alla sprovvista, si lasciarono avvolgere con piacere da quelle braccia forti.  
-Finiamo in fretta di fare le valige e poi possiamo fare altro…  
Un piccolo bacio sulla fronte dell’uomo con i capelli rosa, un naso piccolo piccolo che si strofinò contro il suo.  
Le parole di Madara erano piene d’affetto e d’amore, che non avevano l’ipocrisia di nascondere quella certa qual tristezza per la separazione imminente, e che allo stesso tempo non volevano lasciarsi sopraffare da essa.  
-Anche domani mattina, lo passiamo tuuuuuutto a farci le coccole.  
Altri bacetti, leggeri.  
Shu si sciolse pian piano tra le loro braccia e abbassò lo sguardo al niente, consapevole di essere coccolato e amato. Cercò quasi di lamentarsi, perché troppo viziata era la sua natura e troppo critica la sua indole.  
-Mi dispiace che in queste due settimane non siamo riusciti a fare quasi nulla-  
Leo e Madara lo travolsero con mille parole, però, fermando sul nascere le sue parole.  
Il più basso dei tre fece anche alcuni piccoli balzi, tra le loro braccia, e spalancò così tanto gli occhi che fu ben facile specchiarvisi dentro: contenevano mille meraviglie incantevoli.  
-Siamo stati con te dopo tanto tempo, non è fare nulla.  
-Torneremo e faremo altre cose assieme. Scopriremo altri giardini, andremo di nuovo al Louvre-  
-Magari andiamo in traghetto, la prossima volta!  
-A vedere anche Versailles.  
Shu sospirò, a malapena riuscì a sopprimere una piccola risata liberatoria. Il risultato fu il principio di una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio, un sorriso un poco tirato.  
E Madara lo notò subito.  
-Niente broncio stasera!  
-Non ho nessun bronc-  
Un bacio sulle labbra lo zittì definitivamente, facendolo persino arrossire – e per non dare altri motivi di attacco, Shu premette il proprio viso contro il suo petto, quasi nascondendosi.  
Leo proruppe in una risata, ma Madara riprese anche lui.  
-Neanche tu, Leo-san.  
Il giovane uomo con i capelli lunghi fu preso alla sprovvista, perché quel rimprovero certo non se lo aspettava. Gonfiò le guance, in un gesto infantile, ma non ebbe la sfrontatezza di negare l’evidenza e si meritò quindi anche lui un bacio da Madara.  
Ci fu un attimo in cui il loro abbraccio fu più stretto e i loro respiri più profondi, come se stessero tutti e tre esorcizzando ogni sentimento negativo nel calore e nella tenerezza, nel loro amore.  
Shu fu ovviamente il primo a riprendersi e cercò di liberarsi da quell’intreccio di braccia.  
-Forza, dobbiamo finire di prepararci. Abbiamo un posto prenotato al ristorante per le 21.30. Non possiamo fare tardi.  
Madara guardò l’orologio al proprio polso, sorprendendosi che fosse già così tardi.  
Guardò tutto il disordine lasciato sul letto e, trattenendosi dall’imprecare, riuscì a sistemare tutto nella valigia e nello zaino nel giro di dieci minuti circa.  
Ma fu quando Leo si mise la giacca elegante sopra le spalle che Shu lo fermò sul posto, con la spazzola alzata come una pistola al suo indirizzo.  
-Aspetta un attimo….  
Nel panico, Leo non reagì e si pietrificò all’istante.  
Così, Shu ebbe tempo di avvicinarsi di più a lui e a sciogliergli i capelli, con un gesto fluido. Passò le dita tra i ciuffi morbidi, godendo di un contatto intimo che Leo riservava solo a pochissimi, e poi lo pettinò con attenzione.  
Fece una lunga treccia, legandola con un nastro color blu – il colore dei Knights, tanto cari al fidanzato.  
Si fece avanti anche Madara, un sorriso a occupargli tutto il volto.  
-Anche io, Shu-san!  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia ancora prima che Shu gli rispondesse.  
Con un sospiro, l’uomo con i capelli rosa si mise al lavoro. Fece partire due trecce dai lati della sua fronte e una dal suo mezzo, per farle incontrare tutte e tre in una piccola coda alta dietro la testa, a cui legò un laccio lungo fino alle spalle. L’espressione di Madara, di fronte allo specchio, fu ancora più esaltata di prima.  
Con mani un po’ meno abili di quelle di lui, Madara e Leo tentarono di pettinare Shu. Puntando il pettine contro metà della fronte, tirarono i suoi capelli all’indietro e riuscirono a sollevare un ciuffo laterale, sollevando la sua frangia elegante. Il risultato fu abbastanza discreto, tanto che Shu uscì dal proprio appartamento senza toccare nulla dei propri capelli.  
E fu una serata stupenda, bellissima.  
  
  
Averli entrambi in mezzo alle gambe era sempre un attentato alla sua salute mentale. In particolar modo, quella notte Shu pareva ancora più disperato del solito, e muoveva la propria lingua sul suo sesso senza sosta, quasi a volerlo consumare.  
Non che Madara se ne lamentasse.  
-Ehi! Lasciane un po’ anche a me!  
Leo gli diede una piccola spallata, in modo che si allontanasse sul materasso e lasciasse spazio anche a lui. L’uomo con i capelli più lunghi guardò il proprio amante con occhi arrabbiati, mentre si calava oltre il glande di Madara e cominciava a muoversi in alto e in basso, facendo sparire in gola sempre più carne. Shu si pulì le labbra dalla propria saliva e rispose con un piccolo verso – Madara lo chiamò con un gemito e lui accorse a baciargli la bocca, abbracciandolo stretto.  
La penombra della stanza non riusciva a celare il desiderio nel suo sguardo: che lo baciasse con le palpebre appena schiuse, era un altro attentato al suo raziocinio, così come il suo profumo e il suo calore, il suo peso premuto contro il fianco.  
Madara afferrò il capo di Leo con una mano e lo condusse a un ritmo più veloce, mentre con l’altra afferrava la natica morbida di Shu, ben sollevata in aria, e cominciava a massaggiarla. Venire nella bocca di uno dei propri amanti fu piuttosto rapido, in tutto quello, e così anche riversare tutti i propri gemiti tra le labbra dell’altro. Leo e Shu lo coccolarono finché il suo corpo fu scosso dagli spasmi di piacere, tra carezze e baci e altre gentilezze che lo facevano sentire protetto e accettato – saldo di un legame stretto, sicuro e confortante.  
Shu poi gli premette ancora addosso costringendolo a spingersi contro i cuscini dietro la propria schiena, per sostenerlo. Lo fece salire sopra le proprie cosce e gli pizzicò i capezzoli, entrambi allo stesso tempo, per far sciogliere ogni lembo della sua carne. Shu però sobbalzò, e assieme guardarono Leo con il viso tra le sue natiche, sorridente.  
-Stasera ci divertiamo con questo!  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi diede un piccolo schiaffo alla natica di Shu, che gli rispose con uno sguardo un poco scandalizzato. Leo e Madara invece si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, e quando il primo separava i glutei per cominciare a leccare l’apertura morbida, il secondo ricominciava a torturargli i capezzoli e a baciargli il collo in punti sensibilissimi.  
Shu era sotto attacco: cominciò a tremare e si appoggiò interamente alle spalle di Madara, alla disperata ricerca di un sostegno. Poi le dita tra i suoi capelli, a filare le trecce che lui stesso aveva accuratamente creato, e i primi piccoli gemiti a ogni lappata di quella lingua che gli scavava sempre più a fondo, nelle viscere calde.  
Nel momento in cui Leo si allontanò dal suo sedere, seppe già cosa stesse per accadere e il suo corpo si tese nell’aspettativa. Un lungo sospiro occupò la sua bocca quando, spinta dopo spinta, Leo entrò nel suo corpo fino a far incontrare il proprio pube con i suoi glutei.  
E spinse, con le mani a suoi fianchi. Spinse forte, facendolo quasi cadere in avanti, in un concerto di suoni bagnati e caldissimi.  
Shu riversò i propri geniti quasi nell’orecchio di Madara, che lo accolse nel proprio abbraccio. Ma mentre lo consolava con dei baci, l’uomo più alto fece scendere le mani ai suoi glutei e li allargò per Leo, in modo da rendere la penetrazione ancora più profonda. Leo ghignò mentre l’abbraccio di Shu alle spalle di Madara si faceva ancora più stretto, strettissimo.  
Madara guidò le sue mani al proprio sesso e Shu cominciò a massaggiarlo subito, allo stesso ritmo dei movimenti di Leo. Un bacio bagnato occupò le loro bocche, finché l’uomo con i capelli lunghi non tirò indietro Shu e lo obbligò a baciare anche lui, con la schiena inarcata in modo doloroso.  
Madara ne approfittò per mordergli un capezzolo – Leo ingoiò il suo gemito di dolore, assieme a tutti gli altri di piacere.  
E quando Madara fu pronto, scivolò sotto di lui per allinearsi all’altezza del suo inguine. Fu aiutato da Leo a entrare nel corpo dell’amante, pezzo a pezzo.  
Non capitava spesso che fossero in due dentro il proprio corpo, e Shu gradì quell’inusuale lentezza nella penetrazione; persino Leo si era fermato e aspettava che Madara fosse completamente dentro.  
Fu come essere aperto e gli piacque da morire.  
Shu diede il permesso di muoversi a entrambi con un cenno del capo. I suoi occhi raccontavano un languore senza fine, un desiderio così profondo e compiaciuto da far perdere loro la testa.  
Gli si strinsero addosso contemporaneamente e lo amarono, contemporaneamente. Se Shu non strillò fu soltanto perché, a turno, occuparono la sua bocca dolce e morsero le sue labbra, rubarono goccia a goccia ogni traccia della sua razionalità fino a renderlo senza controllo.  
Un orgasmo e dopo un altro, senza che nessuno toccasse il suo sesso. Se non fosse stato per quelle mani pronte ad afferrarlo, Shu sarebbe crollato contro Madara senza riprendersi più, ma anche senza forze lottava per rimanere cosciente e sentire tutto il piacere che loro volevano donargli.  
Chiamò i loro nomi con labbra tremanti: le melodie più soavi.  
E per qualche attimo, qualche attimo appena, riuscì a dimenticare la malinconia e la tristezza che sapeva l’avrebbero atteso l’indomani sera, quando si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo solo in quel letto troppo grande, con ancora il loro profumo a impregnare le lenzuola candide. Si annullò in loro e con loro, in un amore che li avrebbe sempre uniti, anche a continenti di distanza.


End file.
